


Je t'aime

by dpesanator



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpesanator/pseuds/dpesanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toujours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dianemaryallison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemaryallison/gifts).



[](http://s1374.photobucket.com/user/dpesanator/media/phillindasecretsantarequest_zps3d586b25.png.html)

I love you. Today. Tonight. Tomorrow. Forever

http://8tracks.com/dpesanator/pour-toujours

I Will Follow You Into The Dark, Death Cab for Cutie  
A Thousand Years, Christina Perri  
Skinny Love, Birdy  
End of Time, Beyonce  
Gravity, Sara Bareilles  
To Build a Home, The Cinematic Orchestra  
All About Us, He is We  
Latch, Kodaline  
Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift cover  
Be My Forever, Christina Perri  
I Won't Give Up, Jason Mraz


End file.
